23 March 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-03-23 ; Comments *Introduction: “Saint Peel, I like that...” *Peel says he bought the Phil Everly record back in 1973 because it was produced by Duane Eddy, but he listened with mounting disappointment due to the absence of the famous twangy guitar. Then, about 15 seconds from the end of the LP's final track (played here) came a "great pop moment". The track appears at least six times in his 1973 playlists, and in his contribution to Let It Rock's "My Top Ten" feature in 1974 he praised critic Richard Williams for including the track in his top ten selection in an earlier issue of the magazine. Peel describes the moment mentioned above: "At the end of the track, as you think Phil's going to zip into the chorus one more time, in comes Duane's twangy guitar instead, and if that doesn't knock you on your attractive little bum then there's something crucially wrong with you...." *Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's home page, with many thanks. Sessions *AC Acoustics #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-03-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Files a and b commence start of show *Fall: Antidote (single) Artful *Curd Duca: Dusty (CD - Elevator 2) Mille Plateaux *AC Acoustics: Crush (session) *SOB: Swarm (v/a album - Clusterfuck) Cluster CLUSTER CD 001 *Appliance: Food Music (CD single) Mute * 10:30 p.m. news *Aquasky: The Stalker (12" single) Moving Shadow *Sportique: The Impersonator (CD - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It’s At Is Where You Are *Add N To X: Skills (CD: Avant Hard) Mute *AC Acoustics: B2 (session) *Phil Everly: Snowflake Bombardier (LP - Star Spangled Springer) RCA File a cuts out towards the end of the above (before the "great pop moment") *Manifest: Sinister (12": Spectrum Lights/Sinister) Hard Leaders *Looper: Columbo's Car (LP: Up A Tree) Jeepster *Fleece: Man From Mars (v/a EP: Split E.P.) Noisebox *Antonelli Electr.: The Realist (12" b-side: Dubby Disco) Italic Aborted after a couple of minutes due to record sticking, although it takes JP quite a while to notice. *AC Acoustics: Hammerhead (session) *Antonelli Electr.: The Realist (12" b-side: Dubby Disco) Italic Final part, so presumably JP repaired the problem. *Standells: Try It (LP: Dirty Water) Eva *Cobra Killer: Try It (7" b-side: Right Into A Kick For More) Digital Hardcore Cover of The Standells. *''JP: "Does sound at times as though several different records are playing simultaneously...which isn't a concept we'd dismiss out of hand on this program."'' * 11:30 p.m. news *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rust (LP: What Are You Going To Do With Your Life?) London *Dave Tarrida: Kracked (12": Playing The Game) Mosquito *Boris Yeltsin Love XI: Judy (EP: Judy EP) White Label *AC Acoustics: Waiter Strains (session) *A.R.P.: Mek Dem Know (7" b-side: Beenie Man - Study Me) Greensleeves File b end of show File ;Name *a: Peel_1999-03-23.mp3 *b: jp230399.mp3 ;Length *a: 00:47.31 *b: 01:50:31 ;Other *a: Many thanks to User:Syrtis for sharing the show. *b: Many thanks to max-dat. ;Footnotes ;Available *a: Currently unavailable *b: Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online